te prometo una vida extraña
by Shiro-rq
Summary: la historia es contada por Lucy, todos los recuerdos mas lindo con Natsu, 36 horas despues de su boda, la historia es basada en algunos gustos de mi hermana, espero que les guste :D One-shot NaLu


Holi, yo de nuevo hehehe como de costumbre, el día de hoy me llego la inspiración, este fic lo hice pensando en mi hermana, hace casi 2 años que murió y me quede pensando como hubiera sido su boda, ya que ella no era una persona normal (por suerte) pensé que locuras se le hubieran ocurrido y dije por que no, sin mas aquí lo que se me ocurrió.

No olviden los personajes son de Hiro Mashima yo solo me divierto poniéndolos a hacer cosas que se me ocurran

(…..)

Lucy's pov

Mientras estoy recostada a lado tuyo, viéndote dormir con esa cara tan angelical que hasta me produce risa, pues solo cuando estas dormido eres tranquilo, no puedo soportar soltar una pequeña risilla de solo recordar nuestra primera cita, como nos conocimos, la forma tan tu de pedirme matrimonio y nuestra boda, no hace mas de 36 horas que dijimos nuestros peculiares votos y con nuestros "extrovertidos" por no decirles raros amigos…

(Flash back…COMO NOS CONOCIMOS…)

Era un día miércoles, lo recuerdo por que era mi día de descanso del trabajo, lo estuve esperando (cuando descubrí que enfrente de mi trabajo se encontraba un local con video juegos no me resistí) estuve guardando mis propinas de mesera por 2 meses cuando al fin ese bello miércoles pude ir a jugar, sin saber lo que me esperaba…

Al fin, miércoles-

Que pasa Lu-chan, normalmente no estas tan emocionada por los miércoles- me dijo mi amiga Levy mientras disfrutaba de un libro en la cafetería de la universidad-

Es que eh cambiado mi día de descanso con Kinana, así que hoy descanso yop, y ya tengo todo planeado-

Y nos incluyes en tu día- me dijo Gray mientras venia con su novia Juvia-

Pues no se si pueda invitar a alguien que se quita la ropa cada 5 minutos sin darse cuenta-

Gray-sama su ropa-

QUE! CUANDO!-

Hola Lucy-san, por que esta tan contenta?-

Hoy descanso y eh encontrado el mejor lugar para jugar maquinitas-

Lu-chan calmate, todavía falta que acabe el dia-

Mooo -3- eres mala Levy-chan, pero bueno que dicen quieren ir conmigo?-

Juvia lo lamenta Lucy-san, pero Gray-sama y Juvia van a salir en una cita-

-con que si ehh 7u7 solo cuídense, no quiero tener sobrinos todavía-

Q-que dice Lucy-san n-no va a p-pasar eso-

Aja aja, lo que digas Ju, y tu Levy-chan-

Lo siento Lu-chan pero debo ayudar a Gajeel con calculo, al pobre no le entra ni a golpes-

Y como planeas hacer que se aprenda las cosas eh! Levy-chan 7u7, ya os adverti no quiero todavía sobrinos-

Yo no prometo nada ;D-

Jajajja, hola Erza, tendre que decirle a Jellal que se calme que todavía es joven, aunque sus hijos deben ser bonitos :3 kawaiii!-

De que hablan, que me perdi-

Gray, ya encontraste tu ropa, nada solo hablábamos de lo que Lucy, va a hacer hoy y de bebès-

Hola Erza, que con lo de los bebès, es por eso que Juvia esta toda roja-

Gray-sama, es culpa de Lucy-san-

Jajajajja, perdón pero no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar :D-

Enana, ya acabaron las clases es hora de irnos-

Ya voy Gajeel-

Hola Gajeel-

Hola coneja, titania, hielitos y mujer de la lluvia-

Bueno ya que acabaron las clases, puedo ir al cielo por hoy-

Lu-chan no te acabes el dinero, recuerda que tienes que pagar la renta este mes-

Sip Levy-chan, nos vemos chicos- Sali corriendo con las ansias de poder comenzar a jugar, hoy solo tenia ganas de jugar en la maquina de baile… al llegar me di cuenta que el lugar era un poco extraño, y necesitaba fichas para jugar me acerque al mostrador en el que estabas, yo ni siquiera sabia quien eras pero parecías aburrido me acerque tal vez podría sacarte una sonrisa…

-bienvenida… cada ficha cuesta 3 jewels-

Hola ammm- vi tu nombre en una ficha y decidi tutearte- N-Natsu, un gusto, me das 40 fichas por favor :D-

-son 120 jewels-

Ohh vamos que no te voy a dar nada si no sonries, como puedes estar tan amargado -3-si trabajas aqui -

Tu tambien lo estarías si te la pasaras soportando a todos los niños que vienen y quieren que los atiendas rápido-

Jajajajaj pues mira que lo se perfectamente, yo trabajo alla enfrente y soy mesera, tu al menos puedes estar sentado y solo cambiar dinero por fichas en cambio yo debo llevar comida a cada lugar mientras los niños corren por aquí y por alla-

Bien en ese caso si me ganas, tu trabajo es peor-

Yeii, bien Natsu, ahora si me vas a regalar la sonrisa, después de todo el cliente siempre tiene la razón no? :D eso y mis fichas por favor-

Jajaj esta bien rubia :D ten-

Gracias un gusto- es un chico majo, pero ahora debo ir con el amor de mi vida la maquina de baile, me pase como 3 horas bailando cada vez que alguien me veía corria a comprar fichas y retarme, no me molestaba pero cuando ya me aburri y a fuerza querían que jugara se volvió fastidioso, decidi ir a alguna maquinita a jugar KOF en el que soy decente jugando, ni buena ni mala, cuando te acercaste-

Hola chica sonrisa-

Que onda Natsu, ya dejaste de acosarme :P-

Yo no te he acosado-

Vamos que te vi perfectamente cada vez que has pasado por donde estaba yo-

Tengo que pasearme por todo el local-

Jajajaj esta bien, que dices quieres jugar un rato- nos divertimos mucho rato, cuando me ganaste en la primera ronda te comportaste como debías, no me pediste perdón si no que me lo restregaste en la cara, luego te dejaste ganar y te golpee en el hombro por ello, me divertí y nos pusimos a reir como locos…

Oh rubia, ya es hora de que cierre-

Pues que hora es?-

Ya son las 9 p.m.-

Que! Demonios mañana debo entregar el reporte a la de literatura y ni he terminado el libro no! No voy a dormir nada TT-TT-

Será mejor que te vallas corriendo- me despedi de ti y me fui corriendo, jamás crei que por hacer que el encargado del lugar sonriera conseguiría un amigo tan genial, 2 semanas después descubri que ibas a la misma uni que yo pero te habían suspendido por quemar el laboratorio de Quimica.

(… fin flash back…)

Comencé a reirme, pero como ya lo sabia tu no te despertaste, hace poco descubri que duermes como tronco, la casa podría caerse y tu no te darias cuenta… después de recordar cuando te conoci recordé nuestra primera cita la cual fue muy rara como lo somos tu y yo…

(flash back… Primera Cita…)

Luce! Ten una cita conmigo-

Mmmm no lo se Natsu-

Vamos! Te vas a divertir-

Cabeza de flama, por fin tuviste el valor de invitar a Lucy-

Tu cállate Hielitos, nadie te pregunto-

Esta bien Natsu, el miércoles tengo libre, y ese dia no hay clases asi que podemos ir-

Tomala estúpido sttriper- después de eso nos quedamos de ver enfrente de la estatua en la plaza, llegue 10 minutos antes y cuando llegue tu ya estabas esperándome, me rei pues mi plan era que tu llegaras tarde, después nos fuimos al cine, supongo que creiste que me divertiría y compraste boletos para una película romantica, te dormiste a los 15 minutos de la película aproveche y te pinte la cara después de eso me quede dormida, al salir de la película no pude dejar de reirme pues no sabias por que la gente te veía extraño cuando te preste el espejo no te molestaste te reíste y juraste venganza, después te explique que las películas que me gustaban eran de terror o acción ya de perdis de comedia, comenzamos la cita desde cero, vimos una película de terror en la que no pudimos dejar de reir de cómo se espantaban los demás, me jugaste una broma que me hizo gritar y que los demás tambien gritaran yo solo me rei…

Bien luce que quieres hacer ahora-

Que no lo tenias planeado Natsu?-

Pues si pero me he dado cuenta que fallaría en todo, un restaurante elegantioso no es lo tuyo ni lo mio, un paseo bajo la luz de la luna tampoco-

Pues lo del restaurante tienes razón, mejor vamos por pizza, papas fritas y refresco o agua y en vez del paseo bajo la luz de la luna vamos a un parque a columpiarnos y compramos un helado en el camino- te reíste a carcajadas, pues tu no creías que contara como una cita pero para mi fue perfecto, me divertí y pude descubrir al genial chico que casi no veía por pelearse con Gray, asi paso el rato en el que nos subimos a ese juego que te hace girar, yo le giraba muy fuerte y tu pedias que me detuviera, solo podíamos reir….

(…fin flash back…)

Me sentí nostálgica y me dio un poco de asco recordar que te vomitaste, te tuve que explicar que mi no me mareaban esos juegos, y te vengaste cargándome y girándome en el aire, cuando me llevaste a mi depa y antes de irte me besaste, desde ese dia si alguien preguntaba tu eras mi novio eso y que llegaste a gritar que yo era tuya, asi estuvimos por 3 años de noviazgo cuando decidiste dar el siguiente paso…

(…flash back… petición de matrimonio…)

Bienvenido, quiere una mesa o prefiere estar en la barra-

Preferiría que mi novia se sentara conmigo pero va a tener que atenderme-

Natsu :3 que haces aquí-

Tenia hambre y crei que podría venir a comer aquí-

Claro :D pase por aqui señor- te lleve a la mesa, mientras la jefa no me veía me besaste, yo te golpe pues podía perder mi trabajo-

Nee Luce-

Si Natsu, ya escogiste que quieres?-

Siempre lo he sabido-

Dime que es lo que quieres-

A ti amor-

Mooo o/3/o Natsu me haces mas difícil el trabajo- en eso me sorprendi te incaste

Luce, te quiero ati solo ati, quiero moler a golpes a todos esos pervertidos que te ven cuando vas conmigo, esos malditos ni siquiera disimulan, quiero estar toda mi existencia con la chica loca que me golpea cada vez que le da la gana, que me enseño el juego de bochito* y no se mide en los golpes, que me gana en el juego de baile, me enbarra helado en la boca, no le importa si come comida chatarra, me hace ver películas de terror como si viera las noticias, a la mala perdedora en KOF, todas esas chicas locas que están en el pequeño ser de la loca y extraña de mi novia, lo que quiero es que esa chica loca, extraña, fenomenal y todo aquello que no puedo explicar en palabras pero que me vuelve loco de forma buena, acepte casarse conmigo?, que dices amor te casas conmigo?-

Pero si hasta la duda ofende- me avente sobre ti, para mi suerte ya habías hablado con la dueña y no regañaron ni me despidieron, decirles a los extraños amigos que tenemos fue todo una fiesta…

(…fin flash back…)

No puedo evitar que se ponga la piel chinita solo de recordarlo, han pasado 2 años desde que me comprometi contigo y no hace mas de 36 horas que escuche los votos mas lindos con los que le decias al mundo que yo era tuya…

(…flash back… boda…)

Nuestra ropa nada tradicional, tu como ya me lo suponía traias una playera con estampado de traje, hasta la corbata era una imagen me rei, yo traia un vestido que me habías obligado a comprar al que le hice un pequeños arreglitos un poco extraños, pues pague y le pusieron en la parte final a pac-man huyendo de los fantasmitas, y como nuestra forma de ser no era normal ambos traimos tenis, a la hora de los votos sacaste una servilleta de la pizeria de nuestra primera cita y yo saque el menú del restaurante donde trabajo, el juez nos veía extraño y nuestros amigos parecían mas raros que nosotros, Gray ya solo estaba en bóxers, levy y Juvia lloraban cual magdalenas, Gajeel solo reia con su típica risita esperando burlarse de ti, Erza sonreía mientras el pobre, Canna y Bachuus ya estaban muy borrachos…

Muy bien, es hora de los votos, los cuales los novios escribieron- sacamos nuestros respectivos papeles haciendo reir a nuestros amigos y testigos claro

Yo Natsu Dragneel, prometo llevarte a jugar todos los días hasta que se acaben las fichas, retarte hasta que me ganes sin que trabes los botones, bailar contigo en las maquinas hasta que los zapatos se nos desgasten, llevarte a comer helado de limón y agregarle refresco de cola, piratear todas las películas de miedo como tu quieras, y no dormirme en las otras películas hasta que me vengue de todas las veces que me has pintado la cara, sonreírte como la primera vez que te vi, besarte como nuestro primer beso y amarte cada dia mas, hasta que me muera y aun muerto buscarte donde quiera que estes-

Yo Lucy Heartfilia, prometo seguir pintándote la cara cada vez que te duermas, hacerte de comer cosas comestibles, ir a jugar contigo hasta que nos salgan callos en los dedos, desvelarme viendo películas o anime contigo, dejar que entres por la ventana aun cuando ya tienes llaves :P, ya no correrte a chanclasos cuando entras al baño cuando estoy usándolo, medir la fuerza en los golpes que te de al jugar, despertarte con amor hasta que me desespere y te grite :D, ponerle picante a todo lo que cocine, prometo salir y gritar a los 4 vientos, 7 mares, 8 planetas, miles de millones de estrellas, millones de personas, que soy tuya y tu eres mio, celarte como loca, alejar a todas esas tipas que te siguen, pero ante todo prometo besarte con todo mi amor, entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, y amarte cada dia mas hasta que me muera y aun muerta el amor que te tengo no desaparecerá, te buscare donde quiera que estemos-

(…fin flash back…)

Mooo -3- yo recordando todo y tu durmiendo como roca, es momento de que me levante tomar un baño y vestirme…

A donde vas Luce, no te vallas-

Vamos Natsu, necesito ir al baño, dejame levantar-

Nop, amor ahora eres mia asi que como mia te quedaras a lado mio-

Vamos, Natsu, que en verdad necesito ir al baño, seguro que me huele horrible la boca-

Nop, además aun tengo sueño y no me duermo si no te abrazo, que no prometiste ser mia en cuerpo y alma-

Si Natsu, pero no prometi quedarme todo el dia en la cama por que no quieras levantarte-

Esta bien, pero hoy seras solo mia-

Sere solo tuya por el resto de mi vida-

(…)

Espero que les halla gustado, algunas características las tome de mi hermana, pero pensé como seria la vida de lucy y Natsu si no fueran magos y fueran mas no se extraños del buen modo.

*juego del bochito: o tambien matare al escarabajo, es un juego en el que dices el color del coche (wolksvaguen) y luego la frase manchado no paga, si la persona a la que vas a golpear dice manchado paga doble antes que tu debes golpear de forma suave, si tu lo dices antes puedes golpear como tu decees de fuerte a la persona en el hombro.


End file.
